


Kiss Away the pain

by lrs002



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon is caring, Jeremy is a mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sharing a Bed, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon comforts Jeremy after finding him in his bed on the night of Alaric's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Diaries SLASH one-shot. Episode 3x19. please review.

Kiss Away the Pain

Damon walked into his bedroom surprised to see clothes on the floor, a jacket draped over the back of a chair and a lump under the sheets. He walked slowly over, took off his shoes and gently pulled back the sheet and climbed in. Then pulled the sheets back over them and draped an arm over the curled up form lying next to him.

“Jer, What are you doing here?” Damon asked his warm breath hitting the back of the teen’s neck  
“He’s gone.” He said quietly  
“I know.” Damon said  
“And I have to be the man of the house now, look after Elena which means no thinking about Alaric and crying.” Jeremy said  
“What?” Damon asked shocked at what Jeremy had just said

Jeremy sat up and got out of the bed his bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. He then walked to the window, looking out at thunderstorm that had started quite some time ago. Damon watched and realized, that Jeremy was just wearing a long T-shirt just covered his bottom.

“Jeremy-  
“Elena needs me to be the man of the house.” Jeremy said cutting off Damon  
“Jeremy even men cry.” Damon said getting out of bed and moved to stand behind the boy who didn’t even know he was there.  
“But it’s to painful to cry about him.” Jeremy  
“Its ok I’m here.” Damon said  
“What if crying doesn’t help?” Jeremy asked  
“Then I will kiss away the pain.” Damon said  
“What?” Jeremy said turning away from the window and instantly bump into Damon.

Jeremy looked shocked for a second, then jumped on to Damon latching his arms around Damon’s neck and hooked his legs around Damon’s waist. Finally he buried his head into Damon’s shoulder his tears already soaking Damon’s shirt.  
Damon was surprised, but then gently wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and carried him to a grey wingback chair, which was sitting next to the fire. As Jeremy cried he heard Damon whisper words of comfort.

“Shh your ok. Shh baby I’ve got you. Everything is going to be fine.”  
Once Jeremy’s cries had changed to sniffles Damon whispered:  
“Let’s get you to bed.” And carried him back to bed. Putting Jeremy down Damon crawled into bed next to him and Jeremy turned toward him a few stray tears still leaking from his eyes. Damon wiped away the tears with his thumb then kissed Jeremy’s lips softly, which Jeremy returned.

After that they just stared at each other until Jeremy’s eyes slipped closed.

“Good night.” Damon whispered as he pushed brown locks out Jeremy’s face and kissed him on the forehead. Jeremy snuggled closer and Damon smiled.


End file.
